


HoneyL(o)V(e)

by Gilded_Pleasure



Series: Love Bites [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Biting, Cultural Differences, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Knuckling, LV Issues, Magic Jizz, Multiverse Shenanigans, My Usual Levels of Depraved Commitment to a Niche Emotional Arc, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Slightly Dodgy Behavior, Still Underground, Stretch and Red Are Fuckbuddies, aww yiss, lil angsty here folx, shrug, some good old fashioned downlow for ya, that’s it that’s the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Pleasure/pseuds/Gilded_Pleasure
Summary: Red doesn’t mind being Stretch’s dirty little secret, as long as he gets a taste of that honey.…most of the time, he doesn’t mind.This is technically a prequel toWhiskey Dick, but it reads just fine on its own.
Relationships: HoneyMustard, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Stretch/Red
Series: Love Bites [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906990
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	HoneyL(o)V(e)

**Author's Note:**

> [The Psychedelic Furs – Heartbreak Beat](https://youtu.be/RXfXTB7UcuU)
> 
> LOL so  
> When writing Whiskey Dick, the characterizations that appeared in my head gave Red “a loaded history with PiV fucktiems”, and “had been w skeletons before”. And I kinda wondered why? So this happened.

“shit, here it comes—!” Red chokes out, a little ironic considering Stretch is the one with Red’s dick stuffing his talkbox.

Stretch pulls off with a shuddering gasp, face wet with his own sweat and possibly tears, considering how deep he likes to take him.

“thass it, sweetheart,” Red groans, spreading his legs wider to frame the show. Stretch grips one of his short, trembling femurs, uses the other hand to jack him off light and quick. Just how he likes it when his top’s about to blow. Stretch has his blunt-tapered bone thumb just so on the sensitive spot under the head, pressing like he’s gonna milk it out of him, and aww, fuck, he sure is.

Red pants and curses encouragement, already right back where he was before the change of pace. Feels like he could get there just watching Stretch’s shirtless ribcage glisten in the bluish snowlight from the half-curtained window. Light in the underground always seems ugly and dim, but when it hits Stretch, those glossy ivories teach it how to be gorgeous. Stretch is the prettiest piece of ass _Red_ ever got his mitts on, that’s for damn sure.

Turns out that’s all he can think about when the first bit of jizz wells up at the head of his dick, Stretch’s clever thumb circling underneath on each upswing as he switches to shorter, tighter strokes. Red gasps, the pleasure of it blanking out his thoughts for one blissful, eternal nanosecond. Then he just bellows his appreciation and watches himself spill with a little more oomph behind it, each hot blurt falling right through the mostly invisible field of resistance around his middle to spatter his spine and the insides of his ribs.

Stretch is unusually quiet, watching Red paint himself with a strange, hungry expression he gets sometimes. He usually saves his best one liners for when Red can’t form words, his always-sharper comebacks choked with wordless moans. Sure, he’s cheating, but he earns it. Red can’t complain. No corny puns, either, just an absent chuckle as Red’s climactic holler rattles the window.

Not an issue since he figured out a way to soundproof their place long before he knew Red existed, and he only has Red over when his brother’s got concrete plans extremely elsewhere anyhow. They got a system, not that it’s much of one. Stretch sends the hot dog emoji, Red takes a little trip downstairs, then afterwards hacks the machine so his illicit trips don’t show up in anyone else’s checks. Red’s pretty sure he’s the only one who figured out that little trick.

 _No one_ knows they do this. Not even the Sans who won’t answer to nicknames, and that’s saying something. Smug little shit acts like he knows everything and everyone. Keeping a secret from _him_ is almost as sweet as the sensation of Stretch’s slim phalanges coaxing out the last bit of spill, and Red collapses back just as he sees him sneak a lick off his own thumb. Stretch groans and shudders hard, making Red blush with speculation. Well. Ain’t like the fucker doesn’t know he’s pretty already, sheesh.

Still panting, Red scrabbles blindly for cloth, finds it and immediately starts swabbing himself off before Stretch decides to help himself to the rest. Never said he couldn’t, but… fella’s gotta keep _some_ of his--

“you fucking _toad_!” Stretch blurts, mock-swatting at Red’s leg, but with real irritation in his face. Red looks down, sees he’s using Stretch’s doffed hoodie to mop his spill.

“oops,” he says in his least sorry voice, then gives Stretch his sharpest grin. He _hadn’t_ actually meant to, but he might as well live up to his rep. “guess i made a real _boner_ ,” he adds, only laughing harder as Stretch growls in disgust, snatches it away and tosses it on the floor with the rest of his dirty laundry. Except for what’s on the bed, and that certainly includes Red.

Red reaches out to fondle those shockingly smooth bones, running his own sharp thumb featherlight across his sternum. Then he tips up with momentum and grabs right in there, hauling Stretch on top on the backswing. He ignores his token grumbles, puts the sugar back in his voice with a few more skilled caresses. He’s surprised to see his still got his shorts on, since he usually gets himself off at least once while he’s gargling on tiny spurts of Red’s naughty juice. Speaking of which.

Red manhandles Stretch’s face down to his with a clack, nuzzling and scenting to get his own mouth to drop. Stretch’s is still there, the earthy spice of Red’s pre-spill slick still heavy on his tongue when they kiss. Lots of little hints of just how much Red loves having his dick sucked, how good he thinks Stretch is at it. Hint of lovely bones in snowlight, yeah, Red doesn’t mind if Stretch wants a hit now and then, he leaves it up to Stretch.

Red lets out an approving purr, wriggling under him until Stretch arches, and Red finally gets his clever fingers on Stretch’s fly. He moves away before he can get it open, though. Stretch shimmies down and starts licking his ribs and spine instead. Red chuckles, wonders if he’s on the search for something Red might’ve missed with the hoodie. Well, if Stretch is in that kinda mood, Red can oblige.

“you edging yourself for me, honey?” Red chuckles smugly as his eyes lose focus, stroking the back of Stretch’s skull as he laps at his floating ribs. So strange to touch something gently, touch some _one_. So _good_. “gonna see how pretty i c’n make ya ask for it? you know i love it when you beg...”

Stretch pulls his head up quick to give him a narrow glare, then lets one of his sockets slide closed as his lazy grin returns.

“nope,” he says crisply, then kneels and takes his shorts off himself. Red hums with unfeigned pleasure at the sight of Stretch’s exposed magic, his cunt glistening ripe and heavy in his pelvis.

“fuck yeah, lemme polish up yer saddle, cowboy,” Red sighs, swiping a corner of one of Stretch’s many musty blankets in a circle over his sharp teeth.

Stretch scoffs at him.

“i don’t think so, hoss,” he chuckles, then uses his ridiculous height lengthwise to flop over on Red’s other side. “if you wanted me to take a ride, you shoulda went _first._ ” He sighs, stretching his arms up dramatically. He takes up pretty much the whole damn bed. “now i’m all _f_ uckered out from the master clinic i just put on as a charity benefit for your dick.”

His yawn might’ve convinced a lesser bullshitter, but Red doesn’t mind a little coy now and then. Giggling, Red rolls over onto his front, kneels up and knee walks heavily toward him to make his partially soft cock bounce. He’s not expecting the pips in Stretch’s sockets to shrink, or his zygoma to flush with magic.

Red sits back casually on his heels, nonplussed and trying to figure out the issue, scratching idly at his sacrum to buy time. He’s already bounced Stretch to heaven on his tongue trampoline a buncha times, so he doesn’t get why…huh. Red looks down at his dick, then at Stretch’s cunt. Red didn’t have a cock those times. Maybe Stretch thinks Red has some kinda expectations? Hmm. How to be tactful...

“jus’ cause it’s _there_ , doesn’t mean it’s there for me ta fuck,” he explains earnestly. Stretch’s expression goes seriously crooked, so he adds, “it’s none a my business if you got hangups, i ain’t tryin’ ta-”

“could you just shut up a minute?” Stretch snaps. Red raises his browbones in exaggerated patience and actually does, because Stretch is seriously flustered about something. Red’s not used to the lazy, snarky bastard getting visibly worked up over much of anything, let alone a booty call...but right now Stretch’s face looks like it got sprayed with bioluminescent Tang.

“it’s not that i’m not interested,” he says hoarsely. “it’s that i, um, don’t know if i’m interested or not?”

Yeah, Red’s got no fucking clue. He closes a socket and narrows the other one, grimacing like he does when he’s trying to get a bead on a moving target.

“you need me ta do something?” he tries, tilting his skull like that’ll help.

“no,” Stretch says quickly, “i mean, i don’t know if you need, or, um, if i need to...dammit,” he hisses, then rasps both hands over his face rapidly. “nevermind. just eat me out.”

“always appreciate you serving refreshments.” Red puts his grin back, crawls over and palms Stretch’s hip. “let’s see if that honey-”

“i’ve never taken a dick before,” Stretch blurts high and strange. “do you want to fuck me?”

Red misplaces his grin again.

“uh,” he says, also having misplaced his sparkling wit. “i, uh-” He makes a rough noise to clear the magic thickening in his skull, sits back again in surprise at Stretch’s incongruously mortified expression.

“that sorta thing’s more like, uh…do _you_ want me to fuck you?” Red tries.

Stretch is now officially hiding his face with his hands.

“nevermind, this is stupid. _why_ did i—fuck, of course you don’t _want_ to. you already think i’m secretly hung up on y-”

“ey!” Red interrupts that bullshit quickly, smacking the inside of Stretch’s leg with the back of his hand. “cunts ain’t automatically yer special feelings hole, precious.”

Okay, so. Maybe Red’s teasing about Stretch living in a soft ‘verse and catching secret pants feelings for a baddie got to him. Stretch’s appalled expression still makes Red laugh, though. Oh well. He never claimed to be anything but an asshole.

“...shit. okay. you wanna find _out_ if it’s your special feelings hole, i ain’t dismissing it outta hand. jus’ don’t go telling folks my dick’s a dud cause it didn’t make ya my love slave.” Stretch snorts amiably, seeming heartened. Red sobers, though.

“it’s just...you _sure_?”

There a lot of layers to that.

Red’s got LV, and control was never exactly his forte to begin with. Red likes licking and getting licked, likes fucking and getting fucked. He’s not too picky about in where or with what. Even let Stretch fuck him barely a day after Red had to take out two bunnies that tried to dust his bro. Came here with the kill-jitters instead of starting another fight to boil it off, or paying a sweetie for something he’d feel guilty over later no matter how easy he took it. Red made sure Stretch got the gist, then asked him to get a little rough. Begged him to hold him down so he couldn’t claw him up, then to flip him so Red could bite the pillow.

He knows Red can’t help it. They’d had _that_ little talk, if it can be called that, once it started to become apparent this was turning into a regular thing. Red gets the shakes when shit goes south at home, and he can’t always hold his jizz. Can’t always take it easy, even when he’d prefer to. Made sure Stretch knew he could always turn him down upfront or call it in the middle, no reasons why and no hard feelings.

“you really think i want any of _these_ podunk fuckers in my business like that?” Stretch asks, tilting his narrow skull coquettishly.

Red smirks as Stretch’s fingers head downtown, dip into his slit to keep his engine idling. He’s a little relieved actually, but keeps it off his face. Seems this is just one of Stretch’s unexpected bashfulness mines. His bit-o-honey’s hangups are as weird to Red as his reasons for fucking Red in the first place. Stretch wants to get his rocks off when and how he likes, without it getting around to people in town. Yeah, Red thought it sounded silly as hell at first, especially when no one’s neck’s at stake. Not _here_. He’s got nothing worse to worry about than snickers about where he dips his wick? Must be nice to have problems like that.

“you know what i mean, sweetheart,” Red says. “won’t make any promises i c’n keep it clean.”

Eventually Red sussed out it goes deeper than that, has to do with _reputation_. That’s something Red can nearly parse; rep can mean access to power and resources, getting enough for him and his brother. Red doesn’t have to understand the details to stop twisting Stretch’s nips about it so much. Not that either of em have any, but Red likes to know when he’s poking closer to the bone than he meant to.

Fact is, Red looks forward to these little visits, and the last thing he wants to do is fuck it up.

“you never do,” Stretch says, arching a browbone. His eyes say a hell of a lot more than his mouth as he sinks two slim fingers into his cunt, moves em around to let Red hear how wet sucking Red off got him. Draws Red’s eyes like a magnet, watches him stir up that hot orange mac and cheese _real_ nice. It’s a transparent diversion to guide him back to the business at hand, and Red doesn’t care that it works because his motives are simple.

He just wants to get laid. Easy peasy. And yeah, maybe he’d like some tail now and then that isn’t half a fight. Pleasure he can linger over instead of snatching like a thief hoping he gets out alive, pillow talk that isn’t life or death. Sex for its own sake instead of being part of a deal, leverage gained or lost, or a half-feral reaction to something too fucked up to live with otherwise.

“you want me to fuck you?” Red asks low and gravelly, since Stretch keeps sidestepping. That tone always sends a little quiver down Stretch’s spine, and he loves to watch it go. Loves seeing those pearly whites stripped down for Red’s hungry eyes to roam as he pleases. Spread out nice and sweet, heh, under him; no hurry, no worry, just glossy bone and hot magic to muss and fuss at leisure.

Stretch laughs at him, and Red lets him. He doesn’t care as long as he gets an answer.

“yeah, if you c’n calm your tits long enough to get it in.”

Red hums speculatively as Stretch pulls his fingers out slow, spreading his folds in invitation before diddling them over his clit.

“you ever take anything fatter than this?” Red lifts and waggles his hand; sure, Stretch took his fist once, but a bone hand is _very_ collapsible, and Red’s hands are small by anyone’s standards. Stretch just blushes and looks at the wall. “guess you don’t have ta tell me, but ‘m gonna consider that a no, so-”

“i _haven’t_ , okay?” Stretch snaps. “guess i’m not desperate enough to raid the fridge for produce to stick up my--”

“habout you cool yer damn _jets_?” Red barks back, then tries to gentle his tone. But sheesh, stars forbid Red tell a few funny stories across the pillow about bad ideas he gets when he’s drunk now and then. Red rubs his knuckles under his broad, scarred chin, trying to find some gentleness in himself. Takes less time than he expected.

“just _sayin_ ’, it doesn’t feel like fingers, or...” or Red’s fist, or a cucumber, “…toys. you’ll feel me like in your mouth, okay? ya might not care for it. not everyone _does_ , capiche? an’ if that’s the case, you gotta let me _know._ ” He says the last part slow and deliberate. “same if it hurts, ‘cause it doesn't have to.” Wish someone had told _him_ that, but eh. He got off anyhow, and he’s sure he can do the same for Stretch without paying the piper.

“yeah,” Stretch says vaguely, then looks up when Red doesn’t reply. Sees his expression and blushes again. “yeah, i’ll _tell_ you,” he says in a different tone. Red nods succinctly, then shuffles closer as Stretch adds, “wait, can you even go again yet?”

Red pauses to appraise his fatly listing halfie. Stretch has caught on to the fact that if Red hangs out long enough afterwards for a hot dog and an episode of _Napstaton_ _Explodes Shit With Science_ , he’s usually game for another round. It hasn’t been quite that long yet, but Red prefers to make the most of his refractory periods when they deign to rear their ugly heads.

“well, i was gonna eat ya out anyhow,” Red shrugs, scratching his ass for real this time. Must’ve missed a spot in back. “feels better if you work up to it. maybe knock one out, get real sloppy first so it goes in easy.”

Stretch gives Red’s dick a belatedly assessing glance. It’s not winning any contests, but it’s thick as hell and gnarled like an old tree branch at the moment. Not long and smooth and vaguely human-ish like Stretch’s cock is most of the time, but it’s no dealbreaker. Besides, Stretch’s cunt is a monster style. Lots of flappy bits to play with; broad, flat clit that lies flush along the symphysis. Close to the hole so it comes easy (in Red’s experience, at least), cushion of magic all around to absorb plenty of pushin’. Best case scenario for what Stretch wants to do with it, really.

“you can take it, sweetheart.” The light certainty in Red’s voice seems to settle him. Then he jumps as the back of Red’s curled finger slicks down his slit. Red slithers down between Stretch’s legs with his best predatory grin, and he feels Stretch’s delicate calcaneous settle in its accustomed spot just under Red’s ribcage in back.

“answers yeah, by the way,” Red says as he diddles back and forth over Stretch’s clit with his knuckle.

“to wh….what?” Stretch moans, understandably distracted as his hips tilt, trying to get more friction.

“i wanna fuck ya,” Red says mildly. “but not before i make you come in my mouth.” Red ducks his head and licks a fat stripe over Stretch’s clit, drowning any comebacks in a low moan.

The same curled knuckle slips underneath, then presses into Stretch’s drenched opening. Red lets a lascivious, openmouthed growl pour out of him as he circles his head. That noise used to make Stretch blush with its shameless volume. Now his face gets all sweaty cause he loves the sound, _Red’s_ sounds, ohh, this sweet little piece of his. Fuck, Red loves doing this. Loves his complex, bittersweet taste, like dark buckwheat honey and mead. Red’s already half-drunk on it.

Stretch gets in the mood for a taste of Red’s spill now and then, but most of the time he pulls him, lets him do it all over himself. Red doesn’t mind. He likes the way it looks, likes how it feels even better as slender phalanges expertly coax out his peak. But Red? He’d guzzle Stretch for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not innocent, never _that_ , but silky-smooth in a way Red isn’t. No LV, no hate and fear and pain and all the other shit boiling up Red’s soul like a helpless frog on the daily. Red can’t help what hole he got shat out in, any more than he can help what being there does to him ending up in his jizz.

Humming with anticipation, Red adds another knuckle underneath. Stretch huffs as Red opens him more than usual, starting to get him ready for it. Almost all the way to the sharp tips, but he keeps those tucked carefully against his metacarpals as he starts waggling them back and forth. Stretch chokes at his roughness, but the leg thrown over him’s telltale-tight, that quiver letting Red know he’s already close.

Red moans into him, licks faster but grinds his knuckles more gently than the waggling for a hot minute. He swivels his wrist to put some stank on it, winning surprised groans from his skinny, saucy bastard of a fuckbuddy. Nothing like the ol’ pussy-noogie to getcha from close to _there_ in record time. Then he goes back to the waggling, harder now to remind Stretch his cunt’s got some serious shock absorption.

Stretch cries out almost as loud as Red usually is, jerking against his tongue. Red expected him to spill since he already gave him the go-ahead, but he holds it and comes dry. Well, that just gives him something to look forward to, and Stretch’s usual slick is already sharp-sweet with yearning. The hand on the back of his skull’s gentle, but Red takes extra care to keep his teeth clear of soft, twitching magic. He milks it out long, goes back to gentle kneading to make sure he’s easing up. Stretch’s hole twitches and yawns, that hungry opening mouthing at him and for a second Red can barely see with how bad he wants to get fucking him already. But considering the, heh, _score_ , Red thinks a little more prep’s in order.

“fuck, i think you surprised it right outta me,” Stretch rasps good-naturedly, and Red joining in strengthens his weak giggle. Red straightens and licks his toothy grin, kneeling and pushing his pelvis forward.

“you gonna get me ready too, sweetheart?” He winks and tightens to make his mostly-hard-again dick bob, noticeably wet at the tip. Yep, there goes a droplet trailing down to hit the bed.

“seriously?” Stretch asks, and Red scoffs.

“ya met me? just cause i had _one_ blowjob don’t mean i don’t want another.” Red’s snicker softens. “’m saying you got a great mouth, honey. s’fine if you don’t wanna.”

Stretch cocks a browbone, but the ridge over his teeth quirks in interest even though he just came hard. Nothing like a genuine compliment to get under someone’s skin, even when they don’t have any. Red’s mouth is his most reliable weapon in more ways than one. He exhales in amused arousal when Stretch beckons Red forward instead of sitting up.

“ohh, you want me to fuck your mouth before i fuck your cunt, huh?” Red doesn’t miss heat flaring in Stretch’s sockets as he knee-walks up his body, obnoxiously straddling him the whole way to pin his arms to his sides like the horrible little goblin he is. “show you just how ‘m gonna do it?”

“i’m gonna be dead of old age before you actually get around to it at this rate,” Stretch bitches, then stops because Red’s swiping the head of his dick across his teeth, marking them with his magic. Red smiles down at him innocent as school portrait day, maintaining eye contact while he taps his wet dick on Stretch’s maxilla. Makes a nice little plap-pap noise.

Stretch’s mouth drops hard, and his snark dissolves right out into soppy arousal. Red croons his approval and picks the lock between his flat teeth with a thumb, hooks in to pull Stretch’s mouth open wide. He fucks around like that to make sure Stretch knows he’s wet, let him get a good sniff so he knows the deal. Thing is, Stretch _likes_ Red’s taste in small doses. He also likes that Red demonstrating how he’s going to fuck him involves pushing his dick into his mouth til it bottoms out, a long grind until Red pulls back just enough for Stretch to suck in some air he doesn’t even need yet.

Red groans as he pushes back in a little faster, and Stretch lifts his chin in Red’s carefully cradling hand for more. Fuck, that feels good, feels even better when Stretch lets Red silence a soft moan with his dick.

A hot little candle lights itself in Red’s soul, the one that keeps him coming back for more. He rubs the joint of Stretch’s mandible with his fingers, delicately tracing the straining-wide magic holding it together with a sharp fingertip. Stretch can brat it up hard as he likes; this is the real deal. Stretch wants to _let_ him, and Red...wants to _feel_ someone _letting_ him. Couldn’t explain it if he tried, but he figures Stretch only lets Red do this kind of crap because he’s got his number. He’s gotta know Red’s thrill isn’t snatching pleasure at Stretch’s expense, it’s about giving him what he _wants_. Doesn’t mind making Stretch feel like he might, though. Like he _could_. And, yeah. Red’s _capable_ of all sorts of shit he’d rather not do. That’s in Red’s taste, too.

Red feels movement under his femur. Stretch’s shoulder’s working, a teasing rasp against the inside of Red’s leg. Red glances behind him, a wave of excitement making him shiver as he sees Stretch fingering himself. Red has a glove for committed manual labor in his phone since his fingers are sharp, but if Stretch has it handled, he’d rather not get up. Or stop getting his dick sucked, he considers as Stretch bobs his head on him hard, making all sorts of quiet-but-delicious noises.

“yeah, that’s the ticket,” he pants, turning back and taking over again. “gimme a tap when three feels good.”

Stretch groans wordless agreement, making Red curse softly. He’d been planning to have Stretch squat on his cock and see how he likes it, but between his uncertainty, the shyness, and this mood Stretch appears to be in, Red decides he’s going to regrettably have to get some exercise. It’s not long before he gives Red’s ilium a sassy little double-spank. Red chuckles and lingers deep, then yanks it out all at once to hear his wet gasp. He slithers down quick, leaves Stretch still riding the high of getting his mouth fucked. Red’s got Stretch’s stupidly long leg cradled in his arm in a second, his dick hotdogging hard against his slick folds with his thumb’s helpful guidance the next.

“s-stars--” Stretch chokes. “...come on...” Red hums easy agreement, then keeps using the ridges on his dick wind Stretch up real good. He does it lighter on each downstroke til Stretch starts moving to chase it. He tarries and bullshits until Stretch relaxes into what Red’s already doing, keeps giving him not quite enough. Before long he’s got Stretch lifting his hips off the bed, desperate for more friction.

Red makes his mark, then presses down with his thumb and slides right into his twitching hole instead. Stretch gasps as Red’s cock fills him, but Red doesn’t stop until he feels him tense up. Got nearly all of it on the first go, nice. He took it like a champ, but Stretch is shivering and panting, covering his face.

“you with me, precious?” Red asks breathily, half lost already in the tight heat twitching madly around him. Stretch shivers again, and Red starts easing his dick back. “hurts?” he asks, voice sharpening.

“...no,” Stretch says thickly; Red’s exhale is silent. “a little s...snug.”

Red hums agreement and strokes his long femur soothingly, savoring the sensation while Stretch figures out how he feels about it. So soft and silky-sweet inside, makes Red’s skull spin like a top. Heh….welp, he sure is _topping_ , alright. Stretch is just feeling shy again, but he doesn’t have to. Red reaches out to him, but Stretch’s hand is too high up. Ahh, this too-tall, gorgeous bastard.

“gimme yer hand, sweetheart,” Red says throatily. Stretch keeps a forearm over his sockets, but only hesitates a moment before giving Red the other hand.

“thass it…” Red guides those long, slender fingerbones down to where Red’s cock is splitting Stretch’s peach, pretty as a picture. “nothin’ ta be shy ‘bout happening down here...” He guides a forefinger down under as he eases it in a little more, lets Stretch feel, heh, the _stretch_. “snug, but you’re doin’ jus’ fine.” Up over that tight lip of magic underneath, then down the inch or two of Red still left out in the cold, cruel world. He hears Stretch’s stuttering breath, feels his fingers twitch against him of their own accord.

“yeah, that’s me in there,” Red rumbles absently. He makes his dick bob again, inside him this time. They grunt softly in unison, and Red fights down a surge of need. That’s getting less easy as they go on, shit. He takes a deep breath and glides Stretch’s phalanx over his clit, reminding him he can get off whenever and however he likes. Then inspiration strikes. He opens two of Stretch’s fingers in a long bone scissor and puts it to either side of his dick, presses them in. There’s a flicker of movement that makes Red’s reflexes twitch, but it’s just Stretch’s forearm moving so he can peek. Good. Red rocks in him, an itty bitty back and forth to get the idea. Lets some growl slip into his exhale; nothing wrong with making sure Stretch knows how good he feels. Stretch squeezes him and strokes the base of his dick with his fingers; Red’s noise is even closer to a moan.

“...that’s it…” When he glances up, Stretch isn’t just looking, he’s grinning at him under a loose fist on his forehead. Inexplicably, Red blushes. “here i am, givin’ ya the keys to the kingdom,” Red huffs sheepishly, then taps Stretch’s leg fondly with his forehead. “hokay, see how this goes.” Red caresses Stretch’s leg as he presses the rest of his dick inside. He rocks deep and grits his sharp teeth, watching Stretch’s face. Red feels a rivulet of sweat slide down his skull, and sees it drips off his chin and onto unmarked bone. Marked with Red’s magic now. He shudders and grunts through the need to thrust, but he might not be able to much longer.

“sh….yeah, th-that’s good,” Stretch says faintly, his expression cosigning. Red lets out a long, hissing breath; he’s used up all his control cards at this point. Luckily Stretch opens his sockets right then, rolls his hips and says, “come on, don’t you wanna--”

That’s as far as he gets. Red’s hips jerk back, and he drives back in with a hungry growl. He sure hopes Stretch meant it about liking it deep, because Red’s no goddamn sex god in any ‘verse. Fact is, he already edged himself too long and the LV’s beating hard and hot in his marrow. _Demanding_. Can’t go easy as he should, he _can’t_ , but he tries to at least find a rhythm as he rides Stretch’s trembling pelvis.

“oh, oh shit,” Stretch hiccups faintly, squirming fit to drive Red even further out of his mind. His fuse is already running out, and he wants to give Stretch the best time he can. He also wants to feel Stretch come on his dick for his own selfish pleasure. But Stretch’s hand is scrabbling at blankets, not on his clit where Red put it.

“c’mon, sweetheart, rub it,” Red groans, Stretch’s sopping cunt tightening and quivering around him. Makes his hips jerk forward on their own, and he doesn’t want to hurt him. “d-…don’ lemme…”

“ _please_ \--!” Stretch’s body writhes into Red’s hold even as he hides his face again; Red looks down and makes a ragged sound. Stretch _wants_ to let him, and the plump mound of Red’s pubic chub is already rubbing him where it counts. That hot candle flares up once more, a will-o-the-wisp luring him to borderlands that Red can’t resist.

“you want it hard, precious?” Red moans breathlessly. “surprise it outta ya?”

Stretch _wails_ , starts jerking his pelvis insistently until Red breaks. He abandons his attempts at grace, grabs Stretch’s ilium tight and just _fucks_ him. Holy shit, it feels so goddamned good to let go. Turns out he ain’t alone in that assessment, either.

A few short, hard thrusts later and Stretch arches with a strangled cry, then comes all over Red. He doesn’t falter even as he sways with Stretch’s strange, yearning sadness; a saccharine-whiskey kick just as good here as in Red’s mouth. Red shudders and heaves in dazed silence, astounded every time by how Stretch _aches_ , how he _needs_ … no clue what, but Red might just give him anything he asked for right now. Red sucks in a ragged gasp, hunches over and starts pulling Stretch to meet his thrusts as sweetness soaks onto him, _into_ him, quivering with _yes_ and _oh_ _please_ ….with _trust_ ….

“ _fuck!_ ” Red yells hoarsely, yanking Stretch onto his cock like a machine. “’m close, honey,” he coughs apologetically. Both for his roughness, and in hopes that Stretch gets that Red ain’t gonna last for another wind up, much less a pitch.

“come in me,” Stretch pants, shocking him. His skull’s misted with sweat, scrunched-shut sockets visible between pleasure-loosened fingers, drenched passage still twitching from his orgasm. He’s got the other hand up against the headboard, pushing himself down like he wants every bit of what Red gives him, then a little more. “i wanna feel it...”

Red sobs through his teeth as he tries not to do just that immediately.

“shit, you sure?” he chokes, but Stretch starts up with that breathless pleading again and Red can’t say no, he _can’t_. Never can, not when he asks so prettily. Not when Red’s already drenched with the sweet ache of his need.

Red throws both those gangly legs together into the crook of his arm with a clatter. He bends him in half, reaches up and grips into his ribcage to keep him all folded up around Red’s cock. He said he wants to feel it, and Red wants to let him. The thoughtless, horny fingers of his free hand scrabble down where he fucks him, and he bites his own tongue bloody when he realizes Stretch’s asshole came out for the party down underneath. Just a hot little bud of magic jumping nervously under his finger as he brushes it, but Red’s pelvis judders with the memory of Stretch fucking Red in his. Red groans and reaches up to grab Stretch’s elbow instead, removing the temptation for phalanges to roam places they got no business being.

Utterly lost and tasting magic from his own bitten tongue, Red leans up and takes Stretch’s lowest rib carefully between his teeth. Not _biting_ , never that. Stretch knows the score on that front. Just barely holding it as he pants like a bellows through his nasal aperture and gallops that delicate pelvis insistently under his own. His hands tighten hard but his teeth don’t, he _won’t--_ Stretch’s raw, wordless cry interrupts Red’s unmade promises, slender bones trying to jackknife under him even as he moves with them. Red’s last few thrusts slap wetly, and the visceral surprise-satisfaction of Stretch spilling again triggers Red’s release like a lit match to gasoline.

Red sucks bone to muffle his mindless, growling purr as his hips stutter and grind, the mingle with Stretch mellowing the breakneck pleasure of his own magic’s emergence. But Red comes like he’s dying every time. His peak ignites sharp and hard, LV flaring up in him, can’t be helped.

Stretch’s shivering changes rhythm as it fills him, turns to weeping as seamlessly as a handshake can become broken fingers twisted in Red’s fist. Red can’t open his teeth yet; can’t really afford to try. But his growl softens to crooning, his own unsteady phalanges loosening and trying to soothe even as he fucks into the bloody heat of his own jizz.

Stretch begged for more than he could handle, and Red was too weak not to give it to him. Fault’s not in it, but Red can’t help chasing the sensation, still moving inside him even as he finally releases Stretch’s rib. It’s just as smooth as it was before.

“s’okay, precious,” Red husks out deliriously, attempting to focus his eyes and his thoughts, to slow the insistent grind of his body. “sh-shh, ‘m gonna take it back….” Stretch’s near-silent sob slides under Red’s heaving breaths. Red knows those slender bones are rattling with a pleasure like crushing something in a merciless grip, with satisfaction like knowing someone else’s luck ran out first. Stretch feels the dark joy of violence that colors Red’s magic, his soul, laced like a drug through every pleasure he’s capable of. Red clasps Stretch’s hip as he shudders to a stop; Red didn’t have much choice acquiring this taste, but he can’t blame his honey for not wanting to.

He regrets Stretch’s uneasy grunt as he yanks his dick out quick, but it’s the only way Red can bear taking it out at all. That and the fact that Red’s mouth is already between Stretch’s femurs, lapping apologetically at where his cock made a mess of things. Stretch’s surprised sound is muffled in the arms he has wrapped over his face now, but Red palms the knobs of his femurs to still him, starts kneading them with his metacarpals.

Red moans into him plaintively, all pathetic and squirming against the bed with an arousal that ain’t coming from his cock. Maybe half the scars on Red’s forearms are from biting himself through heart-itch, as many as he’s got from blocking sharp shit. It’s like he _prone_ or something. Can’t exactly hide them when they do it barebones like this, but it’s fine here. This place is soft. He even let Stretch watch him while he did it once, when Red got greedy and sucked him off wet three times in a row.

Red makes a soft, warbling sound as he pushes his tongue right up inside him, starts to fuck his mess gently right back out of him. He’ll take it on, and he pushes that intent hard in each easy lick. He tastes Stretch’s deep soulache _need_ , almost violent in its own right, along with his own visceral satisfaction in hurting someone that deserves it. They mingle and blend, they...answer. Maybe that’s what Stretch needs to feel. Shit he’d never _do_ , he just...wants to feel something, _anything_ ….it’s so hard to _feel anything_ anymore….

Red does it just how he likes, but Stretch doesn’t calm as much as he thought. He reaches down to palm Red’s skull, pushes at him a little. Red might be lost in this, but when Stretch double taps him, he lifts off right away.

“...y...you…?” Red blinks and sways, only realizes Stretch flipped him onto his back a second after it’s done. “you don’ w’nna-” Stretch’s cunt back on his mouth interrupts him, but he just moans and sticks his tongue back up there. He’s got a point; gravity helps. Red makes another high, quavery noise, Stretch’s new slick building and slipping into him along with his own spend. He starts to croon drunkenly as he drinks it down, almost musical as it drags him even further under.

Red’s soul is thick and heavy inside him with how _good_ it is to take it back. Stretch doesn’t need to feel _bad_ just to feel something. Red’s gonna make him feel _good_ , so good til he can’t hold it anymore. Red soul swells to be able to take care of him, make it _better_. He’s _sorry_ , he’s…. Red’s shuddering and mewling now, his soul yammering like a struck bell as he humps air with his soft cock. He’s actually….he thinks he’s got all of him now, this’s….Stretch's spend...yeah, it’s _him_ , his need, he needs _Red_ , he _needs_ him to…

Red can’t take it anymore. Whimpering, he triple taps Stretch’s femur. Stretch huffs reluctantly, but lifts off quick. Red sucks in a breath, but it just sobs back out wordless. He scrabbles a hand onto Stretch hips to move him back, then slots both bones of his own forearm between his teeth with a quick, practiced motion.

He massages the knob of Stretch’s femur as he bites down, keening rapturously as bright pain releases the slow, sticky pressure in his soul. Stretch can’t grudge him this, not after he took it all back. All Red’s boiling meanness and spite, all his fear and pain and hate spilled, reclaimed, and now…released. He lets it _go_ , shaking and moaning, spattered with sweat, tears, and jizz. It takes a few serious chomps, but Red’s head starts to clear as he makes sure his soul knows who’s fucking _boss_ around here. Well, his soul _is_ him, but Red’s his own fucking master in any ‘verse. Holy shit, it feels good, though. Better than any of the-

“what about me?”

Red stares up at Stretch in a blissful haze as he fondly laps at his own scarred, now-slightly-leaky bones, uncomprehending.

“come on, do me too,” Stretch pleads breathily, simpering and masturbating as he rubs his flawless femur demandingly on Red’s face. “hurt me, fuck me up! make me feel it, i _need_ it….”

Red goes still and just...looks at the wall for a minute. If Stretch keeps talking, he doesn’t hear it.

Hears his surprised little yelp, though, when Red grabs his hip and shoves Stretch hard right the fuck off him.

“hey!” he pants, swimming in blankets where he turtled him, “wh-?...what...” Red just pedals his legs with a grunt and tips himself up with the momentum, grabbing his shorts in the same motion. Doesn’t take him a second to pull em on, his dick’s already gone, one, dodo-ass- _dead_. The rest of his shit takes even less time to put on, shoves his feet in his untied boots sockless and reaches for the shortcut, pulling the basement to him.

“hey!” Stretch yells, sounding more like himself. “wait, you _ass_!” Red stops grudgingly, but he waits.

“don’t just _leave_!” Stretch protests. “if i, if you don’t…we...should...”

Stretch falters. Red’s a judge too. Red sucks his teeth loud enough to make Stretch jump a little, looks at Stretch _real_ sidelong over his puffy, furry shoulder. Figures. More offended at the push than anything.

Red spits right on his floor.

“’m on board if you wanna _go slummin_ _g_ in _private_ , sweetcheeks,” Red grates like broken glass, both of them hearing every half-grass cigar he ever smoked in his voice. Stretch drinks honey to sweeten the sneaked ciggies out of his own. Stretch flushes hard, as if Red doesn’t know what he thinks of him. Of _this_.

“sure, i have a lot of a fun puttin’ the _dirty_ in your dirty lil secret.” Red’s laugh isn’t, and it’s the last sound a few folk ever heard. He spits again, and Stretch looks at him about how he expected. “in fact, i’ll put the _dirty_ anywhere you _ask_ me to,” he rasps nastily.

Stretch’s sockets spill over.

“don’t. _f_ _uck_ with me,” Red whispers, motionless and dangerously quiet. “an’ _don’t_ fuckin’ _push_ me. you know better.”

He doesn’t like how Stretch looks at him now either, but like ain’t in it. Red doesn’t get to have nice things.

He leaves.

They both know he’ll be back.

Red fires up the machine easy as pie; he’s done way more complicated shit in way worse states. But yeah, he’s upset. Sure, Stretch was pretty het up, but trying to get someone to do something they already said they wouldn’t? Asking while they’re fuck drunk and not thinking straight?

Red huffs.

Not like he never thought about it. Not like he doesn’t jack off about it, either. But. Giving Stretch something he can carry with him after the sweat and jizz is dry? A little chunk of Red to hide and lie about so he can use it like a fleshlight late nights in his soundproofed bedroom fortress?

No fucking _way._

Not like this.

Not rough and dirty, with someone who thinks being with Red makes him dirty, too. Not snitching cake on the sly with no one the wiser. Not with _Stretch_ , getting his rocks off on someone he wouldn’t tell a soul about, doing all the nasty shit he doesn’t want the neighbors hearing. Stretch wants to milk his cheerios on those little tastes of Red’s LV, wants to shake and cry and punish himself with all the things about himself Red can’t _help_? Whatever. Red’s getting what he gets, too. But he has fucking limits, and Stretch’d do well to remember just _who_ the hell he’s playing pattycake with.

It’s all fine and good if Stretch wants to try out new stuff with Red. That ain’t a two way street, though. That kind of feeling’s just for Red _._

And yeah, okay. Maybe someone else, someday. Stretch might be smart as a whip, but he’s a stone-stupid little bitch, too.

It ain’t _what_ you do that makes something special, it’s how you feel about it.

Red punches in the start of the hack code, already back in his own dirty ‘verse. He always knows when he’s home, he can smell the dust in the air. Getting heart-itch at all is rare here, considering the kind of fucking they do, and why they do it. Not many people have the kind of feelings for anyone else that’d get too big to hold. Not anything _good_ at least. Nothing that could move their souls that way. 

Sad fact is, Red’s got his jacket cuffs cinched so tight he can barely get his tiny hands through em so people won’t see his scars, won’t know he’s soft. He rolls his skull on his neck, listening to the pissed off magic crackling between his fucked up bones. Flexes his hands, feels the gentleness leave them as they curl cruelly, ready to crush some fucking bugs. His brother’s probably wondering where he is by now anyways, and Edge on his own this long’s sure to have found some action. He takes a minute to squeeze his arm, savoring the memory before he pulls a bottle he snitched from the other verse out of his pocket and downs it. His lovebite closes, sealing Red’s soft, stupid feelings back into himself where they belong, dammit.

If Red ever does _that_ for someone else, it’s gonna be fuckin’ _special_.


End file.
